Grand Theft Freelancer
by lonewolfe13
Summary: In the life-altering city of Los Santos, two young criminals arrive, only to soon learn there is alot standing between them and the dreams they hope to achieve. The Freelancers and the Insurrection are the driving forces in the city. Who will they join? Please read the first two chapters before deciding whether or not to continue. I do not own GTA or RvB.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My second story, two original characters arrive in LS and try to make it big, this story will be non-canon to the series as some characters are omitted and the Freelancers may or may not turn on each other. This chapter is heavily OC driven, please read both chapters before making a decision to continue or not. Enjoy, share, and leave a review. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1  
To Live or Die in LS

The plane began to descend into the sparkling city of Los Santos. Aleksander looked across his partner and out the window, his eyes sparkling as he gazed down upon the city of dreams. As he inspected the skyline, the plane shuddered from turbulence causing him to fall roughly on his girlfriend, Madeleine. She awoke with a start, swearing as she adjusted in her seat.

"What the fuck Alek?" she demanded angrily as he pushed himself off her and back into his seat. He laughed and kissed her forehead as he pointed out the window. Turning around she looked down at the city and smiled, twisting in her seat to try and see the rest of the city.

"We will be landing in just a few minutes babe, and then we will go to the hotel." commented Alek as he started packing away his stuff and sliding his bag under the seat. With a jolt, a hiss and sudden stillness, the plane landed and taxied to gate A113. Alek got up out of his seat quickly to grab the rest of his and Madeleine's bags before exiting the plane before anyone could stop them. Alek whistled a taxi and loaded all the bags in. Getting in, he asked the driver where they could find a good hotel at a reasonable price.

"I can take you guys around to the Vinewood hills unless that's a little much. There is a nice place near the Maze Bank that might work out for you." Alek agreed to go to the hotel near the Maze Bank, and after unloading all of the luggage, both of them walked in the lobby. The lobby was simply breathtaking, both the floors and the pillars were white marble and the tables were made of mahogany. After they got a room, and moved their luggage in, they both collapsed on the bed, too tired to do anything but take off their shoes and shirts and slip under the blankets.

The next morning at roughly 7 AM, several gunshots rang out on the street below, bringing Alek back to Earth with a heart stopping shock. Running to the window, he looked out to see several people crouching behind cars with guns pointed at another crew, all wearing the same color of green with a star splashed across their cars. Squinting, he was able to notice a peculiar insignia on their jackets, something that looked like six straight lines forming some kind of a three sided hexagon. Closing the blinds just enough that he had to peek out between them, he watched the two gangs duke it out on the street below. After what seemed like half an hour, though it was probably only three or four minutes, the police arrived and both crews scattered, leaving tire marks and dead cops in their wake.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Alek went back to Madeleine who looked quite calm after the shootout. Wrapping her in his arms, he planted a kiss on her cheek before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Madeleine lay awake in his arms for a few minutes thinking about what had just happened on the street below before throwing back the covers and going to take a bath. Madeleine watched the water fill the tub, before throwing off her clothing and sliding into the warm water with a contented sigh.

Madeleine soaked in her bubble bath for about an hour, before drying herself off and going to get her boyfriend. She sat down cross-legged on the bed in her bra and some jean shorts and watched Alek sleep, trying to decide how to wake him. Finally she leaned over and pinched her fingers over his nose, causing him to wake suddenly, gasping for air and staring around. Madeleine laughed and jumped off the bed before he could get her and threw on a pink plaid button-down shirt and slipping into some short heels. Alek crawled out of bed and into the shower. After showering and ruffling up his hair, he threw on a pair of khaki cargo shorts with a white belt and a purple and silver checked shit. Reaching into their one piece of checked luggage, Alek pulled out two pistols and tossed one to Madeleine before sliding his into his belt. Madeleine stowed hers carefully in the front of her shorts, careful to have the shirt cover the handle of this pistol.

Laughing and walking downstairs, they passed through the front doors and out into the sunny June morning. Walking two blocks, Alek noticed a nice Vapid Dominator parked in a garage off the street. Nudging his girlfriend, Alek smirked at the car, before vaulting the wall and walking slowly to the car, glancing around he pulled a thin retractable metal pointer and slide it in through the open window and unlocked the car. Quickly, they both got in and Alek hot-wired the car. Driving quickly to the nearest LS Customs, they sold the car for about $4,000 cash and asked where they might find more work in this area of expertise. The mechanic rented them a Gauntlet and told them about Simeon.

"He is a slimy foreign motherfucker, but he is a good way for people to get their foot in the door her in LS. Be careful though, he knows how to rope people in and not all of his contracts are ever finished." Alek sighed heavily.

"Thanks for the tip man. Is there anyway we could also do some work for you? Getting you cars and shit like that?"

"Yeah, give me your number and I will hit you up if we ever need new cars. We don't deal in specifics, just cars that we can sell again and quickly." Alek gave the man his number and the two set off for Simeon's dealership. Arriving, they pulled around back to find two more people, waiting to talk to Simeon themselves. Both parties tensed when they saw each other and didn't relax until Simeon came out the door. Madeleine and Alek stood back while the two men talked to the dealership owner. One of them was wearing a pair of purple chinos with a lime green buttoned shirt, while the other wore blue jeans with a red vest over a cobalt shirt. Alek's eyes widened when he noticed a familiar sign on the back shoulder of the younger kid in the vest. An inverted Y formed with six thick black lines. As the other two got into their car and left, Alek stared after them, somewhat hopefully that he would find a crew for the two of them who would take them in.

He came abruptly back to Earth when Madeleine nudged him and nodded at Simeon who had started walking to them.

"Welcome! How can I be of service to two beautiful young people such as yourself? Alek cleared his throat and said.

"Hello, my name is Aleksander and this, here, is Madeleine. We are here to find work for the pair of us in Los Santos. We just flew in yesterday, and we need to get on our feet and get some money. However, due to some unfavorable decisions on my part mostly, neither of us are able to find 100% honest work anymore."

"Ah ha, my dear boy, you and your charming girl have come to the right man. I have just the job to start you two off on the path to riches. I need you two to to go up to the wealthy neighborhoods and repossess two cars that a wealthy man has been unable to pay for over the past two months. Do this for me and I can get you two started on your way to big money and big dreams. As an added bonus, if both cars are returned to me in perfect condition, I will sell you both a car at a reduced price. How does that sound my boy?"

"We have to get started somewhere" replied Madeleine after sharing a quick glance with Alek. "What's the address? We will get them back to you today before evening."

Hailing a taxi, Madeleine and Alex rode up to Richman and got out two blocks uphill from the mansion. After a quick walk, they reached the gate. Alek, who was fairly good with computers, quickly hacked the keypad and both of them ran to a car and drove as fast as they could back to Simeon's. They made it with both cars in perfect condition and without meeting a single cop along the way. Simeon walked out, open mouthed as he saw the two cars the new criminals were leaning against.

"My god, you two are some of the greatest prodigies I have ever come to know in this shit hole of a town. Here you are, for $9000, I can get you, my boy, a white and purple Vapid Dominator, and for you my lady, a black and pink Wenny Issi."

"Thank you Simeon, we will be in touch if we need anymore work." replied Alek. "By the way, those two who were here before us, do you think we might be able to meet them? We need a crew to watch our backs."

"I will see what I can do my boy. Leave it to your uncle Simeon!" Alek watched Simeon walk back into the dealership and scoffed behind his hand. 'Uncle Simeon' my ass, he thought as they took the Gauntlet back to the mechanic they have rented it from, before returning to their hotel room. Both were extremely happy at their work, and just couldn't contain themselves. Alek stripped off his shirt and shorts before tossing Madeleine on the bed and kissing her neck and ears. This is going to be where we make it big baby, he allowed himself to think before Madeleine forced herself on him for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

AN This chapter was turned out pretty quickly but I don't think it will be like this in the future, not consistently anyway. The song lyrics are from _Everybody Wants to Rule the World_. As I forgot to post in the first chapter, some credit goes to NobleMETA as inspiration for this story. Enjoy and don't forget to favorite and drop a review.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Welcome to the Family

Alpha felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Looking down he saw the car dealer's face on the caller id. Muttering quietly to himself, he answered the phone.

"Hey Simeon, what do you need from me?"

"Listen my boy." Alpha scowled silently, hating the man for saying that. "I have two prospects for you crew, they came here this morning and wanted a job. I gave them a job repossessing two cars from the same man. Not only did they make it back without tipping off the cops, but they also managed to make it back with the cars in perfect condition." Alpha's mouth fell open, he had not heard of anyone doing something like that for a long while, not since…another crew's young prospect had capped a Vago in front of 10 gang members and made it out of there with zero bullet holes.

"Is this the couple that was there when North and Theta were getting their job for the day?" Alpha remembered vaguely about receiving a call from his younger brother after their job, telling about a a couple of new faces that had gone to Simeon supposedly to get a job. Of course, Theta was especially nervous about this, but North had been able to calm him down before the job.

"Yes yes yes. They came in on a plane yesterday. They got my name from an LS Custom mechanic. The young man also said he had noticed the insignia from Theta's vest and remembered it from somewhere but didn't tell me where." Alpha thought silently for a minute before talking again.

"Alright, call the two in the morning, tell them you have a job for them, give them some difficult one and my crew will watch them. If they can pull it off, then we will talk to them at your dealership. If they can't, tell them to look for a crew somewhere else, but now that they know us, they will always need to watch their backs."

"Of course, of course my boy!" Alpha scowled again but said nothing. After Simeon hung up, Alpha stood up, stretching his legs and letting out a soft moan. Tex, who was in the next room heard him move about and came to the door, silently watching him.

"What is it babe?" she asked with a curious smile on her face. Alpha turned and considered her a moment before answering.

"Couple of new kids in town and they pulled a nice job for Simeon today. Remember that one gal that came some months back? Apparently this must be like her twin sister and her twin brother, but completely different families." Tex laughed at that comment, walking over to him and wrapping her arms about his chest, placing her head on his neck just above his shoulder blades.

"We are at peace with that gang now, we don't need to worry about them. Besides, after some of the shit they have been through, I highly doubt they want another crew breathing down their necks. Princess will keep her crew in line, and I think that they are quite good, just lacking in the age experience." This time it was Alpha's turn to laugh.  
"Yeah, how old is the princess? 22? 23? But she governs them like chess pieces in the middle of a game. I want to scout these prospects out, if they are as good as Simeon is chocking them up to be, I want them. Tex, I want you to get Delta, Epsilon, and Maine. Tell them to meet here at 8 in the morning, we are going to scout these kids and if they are good, and if they can stand up to the test, then we will have them."

"Alright babe, but you should get some sleep then." Tex turned and walked out of Alpha's room and pulled out her phone. She conference called all three of the others and told them to meet at her and Alpha's apartment.

"Why?" came Maine's low growl.

"New prospects I expect." remarked Delta, who had pieced together the information connecting the three of them with Alpha and Tex on such short notice. "I want to do a little background on these kids, did Alpha mention anything that might allow me to try and find these kids in the databases?"

"Doubt it." remarked Tex. "He didn't seem to clear on anything except that he wants to tail these kids on the job and if they are as good as Simeon thinks, then we will have them." Delta let out a soft 'ahh' of surprise.

"Well, i was able to find something from one of the jobs Simeon had pulled yesterday. Let's see…" Delta quickly scanned the information to Epsilon to see if he would see anything interesting himself. "Simeon had two jobs pulled yesterday. One was by our very own Theta and North, and the other was pulled by…" Delta trailed off, trying to find something that would illuminate these two people.

"Alpha said that these two flew in yesterday?" asked Epsilon, now scanning the information pulled up on his screens. Tex confirmed. "Okay…Delta, cross the arrival schedules from all flights yesterday with hotel check-ins."

"Pulled up…and wait a moment." Everybody paused, waiting for Delta to finish processing. "There was a shootout by the Maze Bank this morning wasn't there?" Everyone else acknowledged that, even though Tex and Maine were the only two who had been present out of these four. "Found a pairing that would have been on a flight in last night and got a room, which just so happened to overlook the street. I think we have our two: a Ms. Madeleine Campbell from a small town in Indiana, and a Mr. Aleksander Young from south of Omaha in Nebraska."

"There it is, took us long enough to find it." moaned Epsilon. "Okay, Tex and Maine you should get some sleep, Delta and I will dig some stuff up on these two for tomorrows evaluation and then we will talk it over." Tex took her leave and Maine growled what sounded like goodnight into his phone before disconnecting. Standing up and stretching, she turned to see Alpha gazing at her.

"What?" asked Tex looking back at Alpha. alpha merely shrugged which slightly annoyed Tex so she repeated herself. "What?!" she asked, a little more earnestly and still got nothing but a shrug from Alpha. "Look if you are just going to stare and not say anything, take a picture, or go stare at the ones you already have of me." she said laughing. Alpha smiled and reached into his pocket, grasping something for a moment before moving toward her as something started in the background.

Welcome to your life. There's no turning back.

Even while we sleep. They will find you acting on your best behavior.

Alpha seemed to glide across the floor to where Tex stood standing and wrapped his arms around her.

Turn your back on mother nature.

Alpha lowered his head to Tex and raised her lips to his.

Everyone wants to rule the world.

Tex smiled and wrapped her arms about him, sliding them slowly beneath his shirt before tugging it off his body.

It's my own desires. It's my own remorse.

Alpha pulled off Tex's shirt and lowered her softly on the bed, kissing all down her neck and chest.

Help me to to decide. Help me to make the most of freedom. And of pleasure.

The music seemed lost to them as they lost themselves beneath the covers. Their bodies so entwined, it was near impossible to figure out where one ended and the other began. After a very steamy session, they fell asleep, arms wrapped about each other and knew nothing until the morning.

Alek awoke suddenly to a loud buzzing on his pillow next to his head. He answered the phone to hear 'Uncle Simeon' telling him about the next job he needed pulled.

"Motherfucking gangbangers don't even respect the damn car. I drove past the hotel yesterday and found it dented and scratched. I tell you my boy, unless we get the car back now, there will be no car to get back."

"Alright alright Simeon, keep your head on your shoulders. We will come to the dealership and get the address before going to get the car." Alek and Madeleine showered quickly and quietly, still tired from their latest escapade and hurried out to Madeleine's car. "We take yours babe and then I will be the one getting shot at in the Coquette Simeon wants back."

Within 20 minutes, they stood out behind Simeon's garage and waited for him to give them the details. After punching in the destination, they pulled out onto the road, unbeknownst to the Mammoth Patriot that had pulled out of the parking lot to follow them. Alek and Madeleine did one quick pass of the hotel, scanning for guards and gang members. Finding only three gangbangers and two guards, Alek had Madeleine park across the way before he made his way to the hotel. Passing the gangsters, Alek focused on attaching his silencer, before turning around and putting a round into the back of each head with such speed, you would have thought he was a cheetah. Alek ran to the car before anyone knew what was happening. Putting two bullets into the head of each guard, he turned the key and sped away from the hotel, closely followed by Madeleine and the crew.

Simeon stood waiting behind his dealership looking agitated. He was pacing, hoping that his car would be returned to him, and quietly wishing that the new kids made it back too. It would be frustrating to lose that caliber of criminal so early. Simeon looked up as he heard a familiar purr that could only come from a Coquette. Madeleine and the Freelancers pulled into the alley behind him and all exited their vehicles. Madeleine ran to Alek and kissed him before she realized that there were five strangers in the alley with her, Alek and Simeon. Pulling out their pistols she and Alek rounded on the newcomers and focused their sights on Alpha. Smiling Alpha put up his hands, whispering that everyone else should do the same.

"Greetings, I do not believe that I have had the pleasure of meeting you yet young man, or you my fair lady." Neither Alek nor Madeleine lowered their weapons but gripped each other tighter, eyes darting around but mostly to Maine, whose bulk was twice as thick as either of them. Alpha laughed, "There is no need to be frightened of us," he held out his hand to Alek. "My name is Alpha and I am the leader of the Freelancers. Alek slowly lowered his gun and shook Alpha's hand, staring intently into his eyes, trying to detect some amount of malice or anger. To his surprise all he saw was excitement and pride.

Alpha talked to both of them, telling them about the Freelancers, and how it had been built on the backs of his family which he headed himself. The family rarely used their real names anymore, and encouraged the rest of the crew to accept this practice with the exception of personal relationships. Alpha introduced Tex, Delta, Epsilon, and lastly Maine, whom Madeleine still eyed with caution.

"I understand that you two need a crew." Alpha stated, as it was not a question. Both of them nodded and Alpha continued, "While I have noticed that you are rather intimidated by Maine…" Madeleine couldn't help herself.

"Well yeah, he is huge and looks like a giant bear and that's not assuming that he has the strength of one, which I assume he does have." Alpha and the rest openly laughed at this point.

"Maine may be big and scary, but as long as you are on our side, you have nothing to worry about. Maine is my muscle but he is also very loyal and will not attack unless he has good reason too." Maine's lip curled rather nastily but Alpha didn't notice. "Now unless Delta and Epsilon have anything to say about it, I believe that you are to be welcomed into the crew." Both siblings shook their heads and Alpha clapped Alek on the back. "Welcome to the family you two."


End file.
